


After the Gardening

by Tasyfa



Series: A Scattered Handful [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: It's great that Michael is so keen on his garden, but Alex is only willing to help with so much.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: A Scattered Handful [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527596
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	After the Gardening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "six sentence fic" meme on Tumblr, with the first sentence kindly provided by an anonymous user. I can't credit them, obviously, but the prompt definitely suggested fluff!  
> ~ Tas

"I can't believe this is our life now," Michael said happily. 

"What's this 'our life' business? I know what kind of fertiliser you just had delivered, Michael, I can smell it from here, so you are on your own with that." 

Michael pouted, "But ---"

Alex was not going to budge, "Go deal with your delivery and your garden - by yourself - and when you're done, I expect you to strip outside and head directly for the shower." 

"After the shower?" he asked hopefully, and that much, Alex was willing to seal with a kiss.


End file.
